Episode 6926 (24th July 2014)
"An unconscious Finn is rushed to hospital, where the doctor explains his condition is critical; and Kerry heeds advice from Bob and vows to prove to Dan she is a new woman." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Tracy, Robbie and Sam plead with Charity to allow them to stay at Brook Cottage. She eventually relents for Sam's sake but warns them that she'll be keeping an eye on them. Kerry is determined to resolve things with Dan and breaks into Dale Head by climbing through a window, she explains to him about the divorce papers and the money but is heartbroken when he is uninterested and tells her to grow up. Robbie and Tracy share a celebratory drink in The Woolpack and Tracy seems to enjoy Robbie's company. Finn is found unconscious in the car with the barn filled with toxic fumes. Cain and Pete drag him out, but Finn is unresponsive and is rushed to hospital. Kerry is sad at what she has lost, but Bob passes on some advice to Kerry about how she is perceived. A doctor tells the Bartons that Finn is being treated for carbon monoxide poisoning but it's critical. Harriet is about to confess her feelings to Ashley but once again is scuppered when he tells her he's taking Carole dancing tomorrow. Initially everyone believes that Finn has tried to commit suicide, until Cain explains that he was in the passenger seat of Brad's car. Soon they understand that the mysterious Brad has tried to kill Finn. Tracy continues to take Sam for everything she can as he suggests a night in watching a film and she asks him to get a bottle of wine and snacks. Kerry appears back at the café dressed in some of Brenda's clothing, vowing to be a new woman and win back Dan. Tracy persuades Sam that he should get a credit card. James informs the family that all the contact details 'Brad' provided the B&B were fake and the police are circulating his description. Victoria points out that he wouldn't have been in this situation if James had given him a straight answer over his mother. Ross tells him if Finn doesn't wake up he'll never forgive him. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Brad - Jaz Martin *Doctor - Gary Pillai Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and private hallway *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, stairs and bedroom, front garden *Café Main Street - Café and kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen and garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard and barn *Hotten General - Accident and Emergency reception and corridors Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 24th July 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 24th July 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes